1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker having a loudspeaker diaphragm centrally connected with the voice coil of the loudspeaker and at its outer rim connected with a resilient edge suspension, through which the diaphragm is fixed to an associated loudspeaker chassis. The edge suspension is made of a suitable rubber resilient material and is shaped as an annular shell member of an almost half circular cross section, prolonged outwardly in a flat ring flange for connection with the loudspeaker chassis and inwardly in a flange portion, which, in case of a conical diaphragm, has the same cone angle as the diaphragm and serving to hold an outer edge area of the diaphragm in being glued thereto.
The edge suspension is moulded with thin, angular transitions between the edges of the arched resilient portion and the two flange portions, whereby a free movability of the diaphragm is secured. The resilient portion will hold the diaphragm in its desired position of rest, and it is clearly advantageous that the diaphragm is easily movable, as this will of course increase its efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
In connection with the invention, however, it has been recognized that there is an associated drawback, viz. some resonance phenomena resulting from the lacking attenuation of the kinetic energy as represented by the inertia of the oscillating diaphragm. Predominantly, the energy will be transferred back to the voice coil by propagation through the diaphragm material from the different partial areas of the diaphragm, and just hereby the said resonances may occur. Admittedly, the associated hearable distortion is not marked, but in particular for high quality products it is commercially important if there are distortions that are measurable and hearable by qualified listeners.